Breathtaking
by November Leaving
Summary: Voldemort is defeated and Harry and Ron must pick up the pieces. And after mending the wounds of their loses, they realise what they truly want.


Hi peoples! While I was taking a small break from my story I wrote this. It's Harry and Ron…..I haven't written a story with this pair in some time. I hope you like it!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Who would have ever thought that the sunrise was so beautiful? Yes, if you believe in the whole romanticism of the whole elementals and such. I never did. The whole idea of old giving way to new. Night rising to light. I just never, ever bought that bullock. The thought of freezing your arse off just to see the scorching sunrise never went well with me. And as I sit here, well stand here on the balcony I realize that I've never seen anything so beautiful…….breathtaking as this moment as the sun rising up over the Earth and spreading its loveliness over us all.  
  
Especially one in particular. They are my light, my night, my comforting trust. I don't know what I'd do without my best friend. He's so understanding. But maybe it's because he's never really had anyone as a friend until me so I guess he wants to cherish me. But there's no need for him to do that. For I treasure him more than any possession, materialistic, personal or emotional.  
  
You could say I care for him but you'd be dead wrong because I love him. I honestly love him. Hey, isn't that apart of a Muggle song? Oh well.  
  
I find myself coming out here more and more as each day passes. As each day widens the gap from that day. The day I lost a friend and almost more.  
  
I lean forward, letting the early morning breeze rustle through my red locks. I've been letting it grow out a bit. It's now a little below eye-level and I watch as the pink-orange hues of sunlight twinkle through my hair. And the few strands that are in my eyes turn fire orange. No wonder I heard him once describe me as walking fire.  
  
Two barely tanned arms snake their way around my waist. It's him.  
  
"Hi Harry." I whisper, turning to look at him. He is wrapped in a navy blue comforter, wearing it toga style. I love that he sleeps in the nude, especially after we're done with our games.  
  
"Still worried?"  
  
I don't answer. He knows the answer.  
  
"He's gone. I destroyed him." He sighed. Harry doesn't look like the destroying type.  
  
"And he destroyed Hermione."  
  
Silence stretched between us. "I miss her too. I wish-"  
  
"I wish I could have taken her place. Not you. You're needed."  
  
"Ron," he moved away from me, running his hand through his still disheveled hair, "how could you say that?! I lov-" He stopped before he said what we knew the other felt but were too scared to say. Love is hard and cruel.  
  
"Yeah. Don't." I turn away, to get away from him, to go down and enjoy the last breakfast of my Hogwarts experience.  
  
"Don't?" The question seemed magnified in his bright eyes. He raised his hand that was not keeping the fabric around him from exposing him and rubbed his the pad of his thumb against my cheek. I hate when he gets serious. There's no time for this. It's over, school is over. "It's never over."  
  
And I hate when he can seemingly read my mind. He then uses the tips of his fingers to gently memorize my features, my face that he probably won't see again.  
  
"You know, there's water on you eyelashes, in your hair." He touches the wet tips of fire.  
  
"Dew."  
  
"Stop! Stop this!" He quickly retreats to the bed. Our bed.  
  
"What? Understanding what reality, the real world is here! Get over it. You'll get over me, go into your life of fame and forget me!" It's the truth.  
  
He sits on the bed, Indian style, blanket wrapped around him. He looked so lost, so innocent. I hate him! I go to him, siting next to him. Silence once again creeped between us, making itself our new bedfellow.  
  
Before I know it, he flung himself onto him, gripping at my opened school shirt. Tears saturating my chest……tears? Was Harry really crying?  
  
"I would never do that! I love you! Okay! I love you so much Ron! You are my world. I can't…….I'm not going to lie anymore! I'm not going to ignore this between us. It may be because of 'Mione's death or because we realized what was going on, that we decided to do this," he gestured to his nude body, "but this is more than sex! I care about you Ron. It hurts me when you say you wish you died."  
  
He always knew how to be direct. I was wondering when he'd say something. "No tears. I hate to see you cry." I wrapped my arms around him. Enjoying this moment, this feeling of him in my arms.  
  
"Harry, I care about you but can you handle being with me? A boy?"  
  
"Yes," he squeaked out.  
  
I could hear the pout; "I want to spend everyday with you. I want you to be apart of my family. I want you to be my one and only. I always felt that way."  
  
He raised his head, watery eyes stared at me. A small smile tugged at his lips as he went over this new revelation in his mind.  
  
"I'm just afraid that another You-Know-Who will come along and take you away. I guess it's easier."  
  
"It is but…....You'll always be my fire."   
  
I gingerly placed my hand over his, commanding it silently to let the sheet go. Pushing the fabric over his shoulder, watching it pool around his body. Merlin, he was amazing. I straddled him, keeping eye contact with him as we slowly lowered to the bed. My hair tickling his cheek, a tender stroke pulling at my heart. He leaned up and gently kissed me. Simple yet sweet. Plain yet passionate. Who knew a kiss could be so amazing?  
  
I pull back and collapse partially on him. I lay my head down, wedged between his shoulder and the bed.  
  
"You're too cute." He whispered, turning to me, laying a hand on my back.  
  
"So are you." I smiled back, tenderly rubbing our noses together. Kissing the tip of his nose was so much fun!  
  
As he closed his eyes, he whispered something incoherent. Who cares what he said? But what he did. He slept, next to me, enjoying me, loving me. As I follow suit, the last thing I see is his impish grin. I realized, as dreams take over me:  
  
His smile was better than any sunrise. 


End file.
